Just You
by Ryrahd
Summary: ExT. A ficlet showing the more tender side of Eriol. Warning: Fluffsapcornmush and basically anyting that'll give you a toothache.


A/N: I wrote this after I stayed up for 28 hours straight. Dun know where it came form, but hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't dream of making up these silly stories... So back off. 

* * * * * * * * * 

****

Just You 

I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the translucent curtain, swaying in the soft breeze and making my hair dance with its mellow rhythm. I snuggled into the warm comforters, not wanting to give up its welcoming warmth, wishing to save the scent of the morning and of you for as long as possible. I pushed my nose into the crack between the pristine pillows; exactly where I knew your uniquely beautiful smell gathered. I shifted to your side of the bed; all too glad for your still lingering warmth and the imprint you left in the soft mattress. This is what mornings were created for. 

Somehow, the fact that you're awake and about does not bother me. Maybe that's because I know that you're nearby, there for me should I call your name. I know that once I get out of this all too comfy bed, preparing to get started with another monotonous day, you would be there for me to take away the dullness, deliver my ray of light. Just as you are preordained to do. I've always thought it was lucky chance meeting you, there amongst your friends seemingly fresh and pure with naïveté. Then, when that chance also decided to be cruel and take you away from me, I realised that it was destiny that led me to you. I was destined for you, as you were destined for me, and together _we_ would decide our fate. 

I can hear you shifting somewhere in the room, too far for me to distinguish your actions and way too sleepy to get up and come over. Instead, I roll over to my back, abandoning the pillow and your intoxicating scent, and just content myself with watching you. My vision is still blurry from sleep, sand gathering at the corners, but I can still see you. You remind me of some ethereal creature – too beautiful to belong to this world, yet there is evidence of your existence. Like your scent on the pillow, and the feel of your body as it moulded perfectly into mine. 

A soft, warm light spills itself from the window, only to land on your heavenly form, sheathing you with an otherworldly radiance. For a second, my breath leaves my body and I forget how to breathe – how to live. I cannot imagine myself without you; I am addicted to you as Venus was to her Adonis (reversed, on my part). What would it be like, to wake up and no longer feel your lithe body next to mine? To have the knowledge that you – Hiiragizawa Tomoyo – belong by my side? (A/N: on the count of three...ichi...ni..san...and: Awwww!) The thought is too dreadful for me to grasp and I push it away. 

I hear you stir once more. You glance at me and I know that you, too, are aware of my sleepless state. I make no move to get up, though, contenting myself with just watching you bathed in glorious sunlight. 

"Come," you say in your sultry, soprano voice, and I suddenly feel little goose bumps race down my spine. "I want you to say 'Hi'."

__

That got me up. I swayed a little on my legs, a little dizzy from getting up too fast, and made my way over to you very ungracefully. Hey, I might me a full-fledged adult, but I still have my weak moments. You look up at me, the light reflecting in your amethyst eyes, drowning me in their depths. 

"Well..."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Hi," I whispered, dropping a feather-light kiss into your hair. You smile sweetly; it's a tender-hearted smile, one that reaches your eyes in just the right ways, making my heart swell. 

I then glance at the precious bundle in your hands. You give me another soft smile, and place the dear cargo into my waiting arms. I gaze in wonder at my daughter – at our daughter. She seems so small and fragile compared to my large hands. I'm afraid to break her, to hold her the wrong way, to breathe too loudly. Hikaru stirs, balling her little fists and making a cute pout-y face. 

"Go on, say 'Hi' to her..." you implore me, the soft glint back into your eyes. 

I complied, placing a tender kiss on a rosy cheek and murmuring a soft "Hello". You move to stand beside me, mockingly scrutinizing the tiny face of our daughter – God! I still feel giddy at hearing the term. 

"She has your eyes," I commented, letting all my affection for you spill out into the open. "And your mouth."

"She also has _your_ nose," she said, giving me a teasing sideways glance.

"What?! My first daughter cannot be cursed with an ugly, crooked shnobz of a nose as I! Injustice!" I exclaim, quietly enough not to wake Hiker. 

You giggle slightly and I'm reminded of our childhood days, when those giggles used to escape in abandon. You wrap your arms around me, nudging me with a teasing finger.

"I rather like your nose. Reminds me of some great Roman Emperor," you pause, letting the words sink it. "Besides, I still think you would make a great father."

I glance at you and am reminded of exactly why I love you so. I love your good nature. I love your tenderness and humility. I admire your strength, your ability to always persevere even through difficult times. I worship your beauty; I would have put you on a golden pedestal, but that would rival blasphemy. I love you for the child in you. I love you for waking up the child in _me_. I love you for what you made me, I love the fact that you did it wholeheartedly and with all the care you posses. In short, I love you for you. I love for just as you are, right here, right now, beside me. 

"I love you," I say softly, placing another kiss in your silky hair. I love you and I want to show you in every way I can. 

You look at me oddly, arching a delicate eyebrow. "I love you, too," you reply and return the favour. 

Our lips touch and suddenly, I feel this great..._something_... blossoming at the pit of my stomach. It is a fuzzy and warm feeling, one that envelops me with its radiance; I vaguely remember hearing Nakuru describe the main character of a cheesy romance novel feeling something like this. I feel complete, whole, and pure. And all I want to do is stay here by your side, forever, until the end of time. 

"I love you, just as you are."

Finis

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
